Catalina H
by maitien
Summary: Pensamientos de la reina Catalina H


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aquella noche se cerró en la torre bajo mil cerrojos y aún cotilleaba por la cerradura la llegada de algún visitante importuno.

" Mi señor Tomás, me encuentro en el castillo de Bodiam, he enviado a Melvine a que os mandase recado ya que no puedo salir sin vos, también he enviado al primo de Melvine, Chaucin por si Melvine tuviese problemas...

Debéis estar seguro de que os amo ya que me enfrento a todo por vos en algo peor que la muerte. No tenéis que preocuparos más por el anillo de turquesa y perlas, lo empeñé a un vendedor de medias usadas y mi tesoro en esmeraldas a un tratante de puercos. Creo que no nos faltará dinero para comer mañana y el resto de la semana gracias a que he hecho negocios, ojalá estéis orgulloso de mí como yo espero.

Vuestra mientras dure la vida,

Catalina."

La reina sostuvo el legajo contra su pecho y tomó aire. Sí, ésas eran las palabras correctas para decirle a su amante, pero, como siempre, la embargaba la duda. No sabía si era remordimiento, no, no lo era. Estaba segura de que hacía lo correcto. Aún así seguía habiendo un vacío en las esquelas que mandaba, una aridez en cuánto a confianza...

Ella sabía que amaba a Tomás con todas sus fuerzas y creía que si Dios no hubiese querido que ellos estuviesen juntos sin duda el mismo Dios se habría encargado de que Tomás pereciese antes de poner un pie en su alcoba. Pero Dios estaba con ellos. Noches sin número habían sido uno del otro. Y en realidad no habían hecho nada malo, ni tampoco un pensamiento malo había rondado sus mentes. Bien que se habían guardado del mal ...

Mientras Enrique paseaba por los jardines de Haver acompañado del poni de su hijo y del palafrén de la "hermana de su corazón", Catalina había decidido hacer aquella pequeña visita a su prima. !Y vaya que si había tomado con alborozo el rey la excursión solitaria de su Caty! !ni que él mismo lo hubiese previsto todo! Se mostró gustoso de proporcionar todas las ayudas para que viajase con la mayor intimidad y soledad, de hecho su escolta se había visto tan reducida que Catalina había dibujado un "oh" en tono plañidero.

Pero la conducta extravagante del rey había dado qué pensar a la jóven reina. ¿Se habría cansado de ella? Tal vez ya no fuera su rosa sin espinas sino una corola mustia y sin fragancia. Pues era cierto que últimamante el monarca había buscado con los ojos a nuevas cortesanas, y no se había recatado de hacerlo ni delante de su misma esposa.

Catalina, tienes que cuidarte, se había dicho miles de veces. Ahora, mientras miraba su diligencia a través de la ventana, cavilaba en si su señor el rey habría sospechado acerca de su tan resuelta partida. Se encogió de hombros. Era natural que las esposas buscasen el retiro para no agotar con su presencia la vida de sus maridos, y el suyo había accedido a tal retiro, con la promesa del heredero para año nuevo.

Catalina apretaba los dientes y examinaba las páginas sobre la cama. Tal vez no un heredero ahora sino dentro de unos años cuando el rey ya no pudiese reconocer al que no podría ser su hijo...

- Dadle esta carta en mano, a mi señor Culpeper y por la gracia de Dios si alguien os pregunta en palacio, Melvine, decid a todo que sí y si veis que no sirve acogeos a sagrado, no quiero más muertes en este reino. No, mientras yo sea reina.

Reina.

"Le pertenezco, soy suya. Soy una pobre mujer porque mi señor es sólo un mozo y yo estoy relegada a ser una moza y para mayor indignidad ni siquiera puedo vestirme de lo que soy. He de estar disfrazada delante del rey por siempre, ocultando mi interior" se dijo la reina mientras miraba por la ventana ver partir la diligencia, "ya nunca fui del rey y nunca lo seré, aunque quisiese ser una reina, jamás lo lograría, como tampoco fue reina ninguna de las otras. No. Ser reina no es llevar preciosos vestidos, ni tener una vida de lujos, ni siquiera parir príncipes, ni aprender a traducir en varios idiomas, cualquier cocinera puede hacer esas cosas. Ser reina es tener espinas, saber defenderse, saber cuándo hay que huir y cuándo atacar, y salvar el pellejo sin convertirte en un títere..."

"Ahora lo veo. Él me ha puesto mi tentación tan próxima que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta y Dios es testigo que si caí en pecado fue porque mi señor Culpeper me había jurado por su alma un amor sobrehumano. Mi señor Culpeper está arruinado de cualquiera de las dos maneras. Bien pudo haberse marchado y haber huído cuándo yo lo busqué pero él vino a mí. Por eso no puedo fallarle."

Catalina recordó sus palabras:

- Catalina, me tendrán que arrancar el corazón y como sé que es mudo jamás dirá nada contra vos ni contra mí así que podéis estar segura que si ellos me matasen en malahora no oirían ningún dicho mío ni el que proviniese de vuestros labios, sino sus propios pensamientos malévolos conspirando contra vos y contra mí. Hato de furias colmándonos de injurias, pero no os preocupéis que allá en el mundo hermoso vos seriaís quién estabáis destinada a ser en este mundo y lo que no os pudistéis negar a ser: mi esposa, tal es natura que no lo pudisteis evitar, ni yo evadir.


End file.
